


Flower Prince And His Tattooed Triangle

by BananaSixteen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cats, Developing Relationship, M/M, More characters to be added later, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, they both have tattoos but misumi has more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen
Summary: What if Misumi was a energetic tattoo artist and Itaru was a quiet flower shop owner?"Itaru looked up to see the blue haired man smiling at him, his eyes a bright yellow that his pupils almost looked like triangles along with his teeth that almost resembled fangs. “Is that for the kitty? Look kitty! This prince is going to give you food and take care of your paw~” Itaru’s heart skipped a beat, "A prince?" "A relationship blooming between these two along with overcoming past struggles and learning how to let go.Rating might change later.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, it's me once again. I thought about Misumi with tattoos and piercings so it spiraled into me writing this short first chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue it or not but again, as always it's not proofread so please bare with me. I have absolute brainrot for this ship right now so I couldn't wait for Rarepair Week but I hope you enjoy this! Also, Itaru calls Misumi "a kid" throughout the fic but it's used as a slang and not because Misumi is an actual kid. Just felt like I needed to say that but enjoy this fic written at midnight~

Itaru works at a flower shop next to the tattoo shop Misumi works at. Itaru is taking over his sister’s flower shop for the next couple months as she had a baby along with wanting to expand her shop to other places. The first time these two meet, Itaru is cleaning outside the shop before opening and notices a kitten with a hurt paw who also looks hungry. He decides to go back inside to get a first aid kit along with some cat food his sister keeps for the stray cats.  
When he comes back out, he sees Misumi talking to the cat. “Are you okay? Oh no! You hurt your paw? Where is your mom?” Itaru sees a kid with light blue hair wearing his black hat backwards along with a short-sleeved camo hoodie and black shorts. Along one of his arms are tattoos of different flowers such as sunflowers, lilies, camelias, chinese bellflowers, morning glory and dahlias. They were all different flowers with different meanings, but they looked beautiful all together, they somehow fit together like a bond. The other arm having one single tattoo of a Metatron cube on the forearm.

“Oh!” Itaru looked up to see the blue haired man smiling at him, his eyes a bright yellow that his pupils almost looked like triangles along with his teeth that almost resembled fangs. “Is that for the kitty? Look kitty! This prince is going to give you food and take care of your paw~”  
Itaru’s heart skipped a beat, “A prince?” As he got down, he took the kitten's paw into his hand, wrapping it up in a bandage along with setting the food down.  
“Yeah, a prince! You look like a prince; don’t you think so?” Itaru didn’t know how to reply, so good thing that he didn’t have to as the kitten meowed, licking his hand.  
He petted its head, scratching behind its ear. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, make sure you get back to your mom.” The cat meowed back before going back to eating.  
As he looked back up, the mysterious blue haired kid was gone. “Hm, he was a weird one.” 

The next time Itaru met this mysterious kid was a week later as he was once again getting ready to open the shop. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, a figure on top of the roof of the neighboring building. He looked up only to see the mysterious kid just sitting, looking at the sky with a sad expression on his face. Itaru decided to not call out to him, starting to sweep the front of the store. But as he was sweeping, he knocked a pot off one of the shelves outside causing it to fall and crash. “Ah shit!” 

Misumi heard the crash and saw Itaru picking up the pieces of the broken pot and decided to call out to him, “Princes shouldn’t dirty their hands!” Itaru looked up just in time to see Misumi do a backflip off the roof, landing in front of him. He tilted his head smiling, “Need some help?”  
Itaru was stunned, who was this kid? How did he do a backflip from 10 feet in the air and land perfectly?  
  
Itaru didn’t realize his shock until he felt Misumi’s hand graze against his picking up the pieces Itaru already had in his hand and putting it into his own. “What are you doing?”  
“I did say princes shouldn’t dirty their hands! Your hands are pretty plus you take care of all of these flowers, don’t you?”  
“Uh...I- I’m just watching over them for my sister…” Misumi just hummed back in response as he continued picking up the pieces.  
Itaru got up and wiped the dirt off his hands onto his apron. “Uh, I’ll get the trash to throw away all these pieces and a pot to reuse the dirt.”  
  
Itaru walked back into the shop to grab a small plastic bag along with a new pot and a shovel. As he came back out, Misumi had put the pieces on a shelf and started sweeping all the dirt into a pile.  
“Oh! You don’t have to do that; I can do it. I dropped it after all.”  
“It’s okay! I’m already done sweeping anyways~” Itaru sighed and walked over to the shelf to slide the pieces off the shelf into the plastic bag and tying it up. He grabbed the pot and started to shovel the dirt back in. Misumi joined him using his hands to pick up the dirt to fill the pot. 

“Um you don’t have to help put the dirt back in, you’ve already done more than needed.”  
“But two is better than one so it’s fine! Plus, I have to help the prince~”  
“You keep calling me that. My name is Itaru Chigasaki.”  
“Itaru! It fits you, Prince Itaru~” Misumi giggled. “My name is Misumi Ikaruga! Misumi means triangle, isn’t that cool?”  
“I guess so?”  
Misumi pouted, “You don’t think triangles are cool?” Itaru couldn’t help but to laugh at Misumi’s pouting face, he looked like such a kid getting upset over such a small thing.  
“I think video games are way cooler along with flowers being a close second.” 

Misumi looked up like he was genuinely thinking about if video games and flowers were cooler than triangles. “Hmmmm…. nope! I think triangles are definitely cooler!” They both looked at each other silently till they both started laughing as they finished up filling the pot back up. Once the pot was filled, Itaru placed it back onto the shelf.  
“Um, thank you for helping out.” Misumi smiled back and bowed like a knight to his king, “No problem! Anything for the prince~”  
Itaru replied flustered, “I already told you my name, stop calling me that!” “I can’t help but to call a prince, a prince though.” 

Misumi checked the time on his wrist, “Oh! I should open up shop soon, bye Itaru!” Misumi turned around, ready to run off next door till Itaru stopped him.  
“Wait!” Misumi turned back to look at him, “Hm? Did you need something?” “Uh...let me repay you for your help today...”  
“Are you asking me on a date?” Misumi tilted his head smiling.  
“I-It’s not a date! It’s just a returned favor!” Misumi laughed, “Okay! Is Saturday at noon for our date good?”  
“It’s not a-! Yeah, that’s fine.” Itaru sighed, giving up on correcting him.  
Misumi laughed, turning around to run off back to the shop next door. Itaru just set up a date with the mysterious attractive tattoo guy next door.  
Wait- Attractive? Date? No no no, this was just a purely returned favor. That’s all it was...or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So Prince Itaru..” Misumi replied cheekily, “Tell me about yourself, what’s your favorite type of triangles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long since the last chapter! I'll have to say that it will probably continue like this since I come back to this on and off but here's another chapter! No beta once again :pensive:  
> Anyways, please enjoy their little date~

On Saturday, Itaru dressed casual in just a button up, slacks, and a pink cardigan. He kept readjusting his glasses, out of all the days to magically drop both his contacts down the drain it just had to be today. So, he had to wear his backup glasses that always made him feel self conscious and definitely a nerd.

“Itaruuu!” 

He looked up to see Misumi riding on a skateboard towards him in ripped black jeans and a white t shirt that hugged his skin. Misumi halted to a stop 5 inches away from Itaru and kicked it up, holding it in his hand. 

“Woah! You’re wearing glasses!” 

Misumi got closer to Itaru’s face inspecting his glasses while Itaru’s face heated up, “Have you heard about personal space?” 

He pushed Misumi away with a faint blush on his face, he also noticed how firm Misumi’s chest felt leaving his hand to linger longer than it should until dropping it by his side.

“I was just trying to see your glasses! I didn’t know you wore glasses?”

Itaru pushed his glasses up and sighs, “I usually wear contacts but an accident happened this morning so I have to wear these till my new ones come in.” 

Misumi hummed a reply looking at him up and down. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” “You look nice!” 

Misumi smiled, “Never thought you would be a pink boy, prince~” 

Itaru sighed, “I wish you’d stop calling me that. Come on, I’m treating you to lunch.” 

As they both got out of the car, arriving at a restaurant decorated in burgundy and golden colors. You could smell the spices coming out of the restaurant, it gave off a warm and cozy feeling. 

“I hope you like curry.” 

As they were seated by the waitress and given menus, Misumi kept looking around at all the decorations. The restaurant was fairly quiet with only a few other people seated inside, there was soft music playing in the background, the walls were a light golden brown color. It didn’t seem like a popular place but a place that you had to know personally to come. 

Misumi turned his attention back to Itaru, “How do you know about this place?” 

Itaru looked up from his menu rubbing his arm, “A friend used to bring me here all the time but I haven’t been back in a while.” 

Misumi looked down at his arm and noticed he had a tattoo, it was of pink Gerbera flowers but it also had small Lily of the Valley flowers strewn throughout the Gerberas.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo too.” 

Itaru looked down, laughing softly as he slid his sleeve down, “Haha yeah...I got it a couple years ago.” 

“Hm? A couple years ago? But those lilies looked like they were only added a year ago?” Itaru looked startled, how could Misumi tell just from looking at it? But, before he could reply back the waiter had arrived with their food.

“Ahhhh the carrots are triangles!!” As Misumi started digging into the curry, excitedly eating the carrots first. Itaru slowly started eating too, still stunned by Misumi’s comment earlier. 

“So Prince-”

“Call me Itaru please.”

“So Prince Itaru..” Misumi replied cheekily, “Tell me about yourself, what’s your favorite type of triangles?”

“Wha-What kind of question is that?”

“The best question! So, tell me!” As he leaned on his hand giving his undivided attention to Itaru, eyes almost sparkling in anticipation over hearing this man’s favorite triangle.

“Uhh I guess an acute triangle? Because...it’s cute…” Itaru looked down at his food, mixing it around as he got a reply of silence back. “Uhh or an isosceles tri-”

Then, he heard a chuckle and wanted to bury himself in his seat as his face heated up.

“No, I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you! But, you’re also quite cute Itaru~”

“Do you never get embarrassed saying those things out loud?”

“Hmm but if something is cute, don’t you want to call it cute?”

“So you tell random strangers everyday that they’re cute?”

“Ah no! Only cats, bunnies, my friends, Madoka and Itaru are things I’ve called cute!”

“Madoka? Whose that?” Whatever Itaru felt hearing the name, he pushed it down.

“Ah...Madoka is my younger brother..” Misumi’s expression changed as he downcasted his eyes and his voice got softer. “He’s my precious little brother. He would probably get upset though hearing me call him cute like you do. Hehe”

Once again, interrupted by the waiter dropping off the bill before Itaru could ask anything about his brother and Misumi going back to normal. The sadness in his eyes lingering.

“Hey, I have errands I have to do for the shop...do you want to join me?”

“Hm? Is Prince Itaru asking for me to accompany him~” 

“And if he was?” Itaru quirked his eyebrow leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed, looking like a prince in a throne.

If a throne was a wooden chair in a small curry restaurant. 

Misumi got out of his seat bowing in front of Itaru’s and offering his hand, “If the Prince calls for me then I must go.” 

Itaru started laughing as he took Misumi’s hand, “Then lead the way Triangle Knight.”

Misumi took his hand, leading him out of the restaurant as they were lucky that barely anyone else was in there except them as it would embarrass Itaru to no end of their little games. 

“Well where to,Prince Itaru?”

Itaru checking his phone for his list, “Hm I have to go to a shop a couple blocks up to check out their new fl-” 

Misumi picked up Itaru onto his back, “Off we go then!” “Wait what are you doing?!”

“A Prince mustn't walk~ So, I’ll carry you! Hold on tight!”

Misumi ran off in the direction of the shop with the combined looks of strangers confused, smiling or some just taking videos, but Itaru couldn’t help but just laugh. He hasn’t had this much fun in a while. 


End file.
